


Sacrifice

by ErBearG32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emori sacrifices Murphy, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Rape, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, not exactly Emori friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErBearG32/pseuds/ErBearG32
Summary: Post 5x08. What if Murphy's deal with McCreary to get Raven back was different? With his relationship with Emori in shambles and wanting more then anything to save the lives of Raven and the rest of his friends in Shallow Valley, Murphy agrees to the unthinkable...at Emori's suggestion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I'm no longer a fan of the character of Emori, so please be warned of that before reading. However, I'm trying to still keep as in character as possible, even with that being the case. I apologize now if anyone thinks that she might be out of character in this, but honestly, I took her quote from 5x03 "So let it be John!" and everything from 5x08 differently. But that's just me. However, I could still see Murphy agreeing to something like this; he's been sacrificing himself constantly for his friends all season, so it wouldn't surprise me if he continued doing that. Doesn't mean I want him to though, I want my boy to be happy and healthy; it does make for good television though and angsty story ideas. I also will apologize in advance for the character deaths in this...yes I said deaths. Plural. So if you want to opt out now, now's the chance.

There was never a time in his life when anything could silence him, when his friends could be speaking all around him and he wouldn't chime in with some sarcastic quip or comment. In fact, the only other times that had happened in the last 6 years had been when he had chosen to isolate himself from everyone on the Go-Sci Ring for the final 6 months they where trapped up there.

And then there was right now.

The shock collar burned and itched as it remained stuck around Murphy's neck, but he did his damndest to ignore it as he watched Emori work on getting the same collars off of herself as well as Echo and Raven, taking extra time on purpose. He knew that if any of the others found out about the sacrifice - both that Emori had suggested it and that Murphy had agreed to it - their friends would not take it lying down.

In all honesty, it was just a distraction; even he knew that Raven and Echo both would be furious if they knew the truth. And distracting them with the shock collars, pretending like Emori didn't really know what she was doing, was easier right now while they tried to figure out what to do next. He knew in his gut that he was going to have this thing around his neck for much longer then his friends did...and said friends would kill him - and Emori - if they found out about the true nature of his deal with Paxton "Graveyard" McCreary.

But it had been for Raven. And Echo, for that matter. Abby, Kane and Shaw where all still back there, and it would have been for them, too...if there was the time. Time, which they had none of.

A quiet sigh of relief escaped Murphy's lips as Emori set to work on getting the shock collar off of Raven's neck and as he took another look at the red welts decorating Raven's tender neck, a rage filled him at what those those sick bastards had done to her and all he wanted to do at the time was to put a bullet into their skulls.

His blue eyes briefly met Raven's as Emori still worked on removing said collar and he allowed a tiny smile to grace his face for his friend's sake. Her own smile that she directed at him was enough of a reminder of why exactly he had agreed to this. To any of this.

Raven's life was more important then his; it always was. That much as a given, especially after that afternoon in the woods talking with Emori. She had pretty much confirmed that...and suggesting this specific deal with McCreary had sealed how she really thought about him now. Plus, Raven Reyes was his friend, one of his closest friends besides Bellamy, and he would willingly lay down his life for her if need be without a second thought.

Pushing back the threat of tears that wanted to fall and putting on a brave face, Murphy's brain was working a mile a minute as Emori started to finish up releasing the collar from around Raven's neck and just as it was being taken off, bright headlights in front of them caused all 4 of them to jump back in shock.

Squinting at the bright lights shining right at them, Murphy lifted his hand up to shield his eyes from the light and was able to make 5 figures as they each jumped out of...was that the Rover? Which could only mean one thing.

The rest of their friends had made it back to them.

Including Clarke and Bellamy.

Normally, Murphy would have been extatic, but now under these new circumstances and knowing that he was going to have to say goodbye to not only Raven, but to Bellamy - his best friend - it was going to be even harder now.

Because Bellamy would never let him leave.

"Oh thank God!" 

Bellamy's joyous cry of relief was the first thing he heard and Murphy blinked once, twice, as he, Clarke, Madi, Monty and Harper all raced towards the small group gathered in the clearing at Shallow Valley and just as Bellamy pulled Raven into his arms for a warm hug, he felt a much smaller body lung towards him and wrap their arms around his neck.

"Thank God you're okay, Murphy!"

Clarke.

Closing his eyes tightly and getting a hold of himself, if only for a moment, Murphy reached his arms up and wrapped them tightly around Clarke in return,  
"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

Nodding her head into his shoulder, Clarke sighed and answered,  
"I'm alright..." Giving him a tight squeeze, she finally pulled away but kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Clarke...what you did for us-" Murphy started, but Clarke wouldn't allow him to finish.

"We can talk about that later, alright?" She firmly interrupted, frowning as her eyes went to his neck, examining the shock collar still wrapped around it,  
"First we need to get that thing off of you." Clarke gave him a small smile, and Murphy watched as she made her way over to Raven to embrace her next just as Bellamy came barreling towards him. The next thing he knew, his friend had pulled him tightly to his chest in one of the biggest hugs he had ever given him. 

"Don't ever do anything like again, Murphy," Bellamy growled into his ear, clapping his shoulder once before releasing him from the near death grip,  
"Emori, could you come over and get this thing off of his neck so we can get the hell out of here; Abby and Kane are still-"

"No." Murphy interrupted with a shake of his head, knowing there was no choice now other then to tell everyone the truth,  
"I can't let you do that."

Every pair of eyes turned towards him and with a roll of her eyes dramatically, as if she wasn't a part of the whole deal, Emori was the first to speak,  
"Now's not the time to be an ass, John; I'm not going to shock you. Just get over here-"

"I said I can't," Murphy snapped, taking a step back away from her and the rest of the group.

"What do you mean you 'can't'?" Raven jumped in, moving towards him until she was standing directly in front of him,  
"Spit it out, Murphy."

"John...does this have anything to do with the deal you made with McCreary to get Raven out of there?" Emori demanded, folding her arms across her chest and staring him down. She silently raised her eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to not tell the truth; as if she was also challenging him to not reveal that she had been the one to offer him up as the sacrifice-

"Wait, wait, wait, what deal?" Monty jumped in, taking a step towards Murphy,  
"Murphy, for God's sake, what did you do?" When his friend still didn't respond, he jumped forwards and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him,  
"Tell us! What the hell kind of deal did you make with him?" When Murphy looked down at the ground and away from him, Monty shook him again, much harder this time,  
"Answer me, damnit!"

"Did anybody really think McCreary was going to help get us back to Raven out of the kindness of his heart?" Murphy demanded, finally lifting his head to look at Emori and narrowing his eyes at his ex-girlfriend, trying to keep his emotions from slipping through, especially in front of her,  
"Did you really think all it was going to take to get back here was to pretend to be his prisoner and that was it?" Unable to control the emotions he had kept bottled up for too long, he was unable to hold back the lone tear from spilling down his cheek,  
"It wasn't. He wanted more...Raven, I'm sorry, but he gave me no choice-"

"No choice to do WHAT, Murphy?" Bellamy demanded, his voice rising and Murphy had to turn his eyes away from the look on his best friend's face; the raw pain and fear written all over it was getting to be too much for even him.

"Raven's life was on the line, Bell; he gave me no other choice," Murphy whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't look at any of his friends as he told the truth; not this time. He had finally gotten the family and friends he had secretly craved for ever since he had lost his parents; he finally had a best friend in Bellamy that he knew that he could count on beyond a shadow of a doubt now, and a tight brother-sister-like friendship had grown and blossomed between him and Raven, one that strengthened every day. Despite those 6 months up on the Ring when he had chosen to isolate himself and pull away from everyone, he still thought of each of them as his found family.

And each of them where now his friends.

Looking any of them in the eye as he told them the truth would hurt more now then any beating, any injury he had sustained physically on the ground. More then the knowledge that Emori now hated him and was willing to let him die.

The emotional pain he was now forced to inflict on his friends...he was not prepared for that. 

48 hours earlier...

"You don't really expect us to believe that all you want is for us to play prisoner and you'll help us get Raven back, do you?" Emori snapped, breaking the long, tense silence as she looked over her shoulder at McCreary, who still held the gun on both her and John,  
"You'll probably kill us as soon as you get the chance."

"Emori-" 

"Shut up, John," She interrupted, throwing a quick, nasty look at Murphy before stopping in her tracks and turning around, hands still bound in front of her,  
"Tell us the truth. What do you really want from us?"

Lowering his gun, McCreary tilted his head and smirked at the pair in front of him,  
"I never said you could trust me, little lady. But your boyfriend here wanted to save that lovely bird back at the camp and I have a score to settle, so why not?"

Narrowing her eyes, Emori scowled,  
"Bullshit."

"Emori, don't push him," Murphy interrupted, stepping in between the two of them once again and looking back and forth between them,  
"I told you, I don't trust him either, but he's helping us get Raven back. We'll figure everything else out when we get there, alright?" When she was silent and still refused to look at him, he frowned,  
"You agreed." 

"I've got a better idea," Emori's voice grew as cold as ice as she finally turned to look John right in the eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Emori turned back to McCreary and stepped closer to him,  
"What if I could make you a different deal?"

"Emori, don't be stupid-" Murphy started, but she ignored him, continuing as if he hadn't spoken.

"Take us to Raven as your prisoners and don't harm us; once we get back to camp, and once we get her out..." Here she nodded over at John,  
"Once they're safe...you can take him instead."

Shock, dread, fear and panic welled up in Murphy's stomach all at once and for the first time since he and the rest of their friends where getting ready to leave the Mother Ship up in space, he was speechless.

"So let it be John!" 

Those words thrown at him by her swirled around in his head, the memory of the hurt those words had caused, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Take him instead and let us have Raven back, that's my deal," Emori was speaking, still gesturing at him as their human sacrifice,  
"Take it or leave it."

Murphy felt the panic worsening as he felt it getting harder to breath in that moment as McCreary tilted his head up towards him and smiled in his direction,  
"Let me speak with him alone, little lady," He waited until Emori had walked away in silence and then stepped back up towards Murphy, chuckling,  
"She must really not like you at all to do that to you," He shook his head, still laughing,  
"I like the way she thinks though." 

Forcing the tears back that threatened to fall, Murphy lifted his chin bravely and stared McCreary dead in the eyes again. Despite the pain and agony and fear that filled him at this very moment...would it get Raven back?

And would he at least be able to say goodbye to her?

"What do you want?" He whispered finally, his voice cracking slightly.

"What she said," McCreary stepped even closer to him, so close that Murphy could smell his breath,  
"I'll help you get your bird back. And whoever else is back there that are your friends. After that, you give yourself over to me completely. In her words...take it or leave it." At Murphy's silence, he sneered,  
"I told you back in that cave that I could really use somebody like you. You're just like me-" 

"I'm NOTHING like you." The words where out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Oh, but you are," McCreary continued sneering,  
"You'll be of huge use to me. You will do everything that I say, when I say it, no questions asked. That's the deal. Your friends for you. What will it be?"

Feeling his entire body trembling madly and knowing that he was bound to throw up any minute, Murphy forced himself to answer,  
"You will let me at least say goodbye to them after they're safe, and I want to make sure that they're safe before you take me. If you can swear that to me..." He narrowed his eyes and waited until McCreary nodded his head in confirmation before whispering,  
"Then you have a deal." 

*****

Murphy kept a tight lid on every one of his emotions even after McCreary had led him and Emori back into camp and there was a silent face off between him and Charmaine Diyoza. He kept control of himself and made sure to not look Emori directly in the eyes even as he was being led into the church, McCreary and some creepy dude named Vinson flanking both of them.

As soon as they entered the church however, Murphy's eyes roamed the room, as did Emori's, and the first familiar person they landed on was Echo. Shock filled him, even as he heard her call his name and saw her jog over to both of them. The next thing he knew, she had enveloped both he and Emori into a huge embrace before hugging them each individually.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Echo growled into his ear as she squeezed him tightly,  
"What the hell is Emori doing here?" As he hugged her back tightly and watched over her shoulder as Raven came into view and threw herself into Emori's arms, Murphy closed his eyes and answered.

"We've got a plan. We got captured on purpose."

At that, Echo pulled away and frowned up at him,  
"Murphy, what am I going to do with you and your self-sacrificing bullshit?" With a shake of her head, she continued before he could say anything,  
"Just don't do anything stupid or get yourself hurt, got it?" She nodded at the shock collar wrapped around his neck again,  
"But then again, you still have that thing on-" 

"Emori knows how to get them off," He interrupted, but before he could continue, Raven came running at him and he felt himself almost falling backwards as she literally threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face pressed into his shoulder and Murphy wished that there was something to do to stop the trembling he felt in her as he hugged her in return. 

"You're an idiot," He heard her whisper into his ear, even as she clung to him,  
"You're an idiot, Murphy, coming back here..." A small sob escaped her,  
"Thank you, though." 

Nodding his head in reply, Murphy couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Because if he did, he would probably start crying...and that was something he couldn't do. He had a long history of being able to keep a lid on these emotions, and it was getting harder and harder to do as the years went by, but there was a time for everything. There was a time to tell the truth.

And now was not the time.

*****

"What the hell?!" Raven was the first one to shout the second Murphy was doing explaining the deal he had chosen to make, or rather, most of the deal,  
"Murphy, what the HELL?!" He finally opened his eyes slowly and wished he hadn't as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks,  
"How could you do that-"

"I had no choice-"

"Yes, you did have a choice, Murphy!" Bellamy shouted next, stepping towards him and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket,  
"You had a choice to not sacrifice yourself again!"

"It was to get Raven and Echo out of there, Bell!" Murphy choked out, almost finding himself at his breaking point,  
"It was to save them...and this was the only choice to make where we could guarantee their safety!"

"We're not going to let you do this, Murphy!" Clarke cried out, shaking her head as she stood right behind Bellamy's shoulder,  
"I don't care what kind of threates McCreary has made towards you or what kind of sacrifice you're making for us, but we're not gonna let you do it. And if you think for one second that we're gonna let him just...TAKE you-"

"He's gonna kill all of you-"

"I don't care," Bellamy interrupted, not releasing the hold he had on Murphy's jacket,  
"It's not going to happen."

"Bellamy-"

Before he could continue, however, a loud gunshot sounded and Madi's unmistakable scream filled the night air. Everyone turned around, just in time to see Echo fall to her knees, her hand placed over her abdomen and blood seeping between her fingers. As she fell to the ground, the life draining from her body, the lone figure of McCreary stepped out from behind a tree, the gun in his hand.

"He's right, you know," McCreary sneered,  
"I will kill all of you if you don't hand him over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember story rating, and reasons behind it.

"Like hell we will," Bellamy growled, his heart plummeting as he moved to stand directly in front of Murphy and his eyes filled with tears as he no longer saw the rise and fall of Echo's chest. Emori had moved to kneel beside their friend, Bellamy's girlfriend, and had placed her hands over her chest, ignoring the slick red blood seeping between her fingers. But all it took was one look at her now still form, and checking for a pulse, that Bellamy knew that she was gone.

And now they where risking losing Murphy as well.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you do this, think again," Bellamy continued, looking McCreary directly in the eyes.

"Do I need to remind your friends here that I just killed one of your own right now?" McCreary sneered, looking over Bellamy's shoulder at Murphy,  
"You have 10 seconds to get over here or I'm going to start shooting again." The threat hung in the air, even as Bellamy reached behind him and attempted to shield his friend even more,  
"Don't think I won't." He arched an eyebrow,  
"We had a deal. And if you don't abide by it, I'm going to take your bird and put her back where she came from-"

"Okay! Okay!" Murphy interrupted, firmly placing his hand on top of Bellamy's and removing it from his arm,  
"We do still have the deal; just don't hurt them again-"

"Murphy, don't-" Raven started to jump forward, but was surprised when she felt Emori pulling her back. Shooting a 'what the fuck' look behind her at the girl, she whirled back around just in time to see Murphy moving out from behind Bellamy and before any of them could react or respond, McCreary had leaped forward and grabbed his upper arm, yanking him to him roughly. Her heart sank to the ground as she saw a knife being whipped out and put up against her friend's throat.

"Back up. Slowly. All of you." He yanked Murphy's arms behind his back and pressed the blade harder against the delicate skin, grinning as he heard a small cry escape the young man when blood was drawn,  
"Do it, or I will kill him right now."

"Just do it, Bell," Murphy winced as the blade pressed deeper into his neck and it took everything inside him to not let out an even louder cry as more blood was drawn,  
"Do it..." He desperately searched Bellamy's face and met his eyes,  
"PLEASE."

"Why would you do this, Murphy?" Monty frantically piped up, wanting to step closer to try and help his friend but stopped in his tracks as he saw the blood now dotting Murphy's neck.

"You know why." Came the quiet reply.

"He made this deal for me," Raven snapped, fury and pain both written all over her face and endless guilt surged in Murphy's gut that he was the cause of this pain. Even as he did it to save her,  
"He made it for ME. So just take me back and let him go-"

"Sorry, little bird," McCreary interrupted with a shake of his head,  
"What's done is done." He nodded at Murphy and then looked over Raven's shoulder at Emori. A harsh smirk twisted his features as he nodded at her next,  
"They both agreed to it after all." As Raven whirled around to stare at Emori in confusion, McCreary continued,  
"I gotta say, I like the way she thinks." With a snort, he added,  
"But your friend here didn't have to go along with it. He did it to save you, and a deal's a deal."

"What the hell did you do, Emori?" Harper whispered from where she stood beside Monty, holding tightly to his hand. Everything was happening too fast around them; it was all a blur and now she was more confused then ever. Echo was dead...DEAD...and Murphy had made some twisted deal with the devil and Emori had agreed to it? 

Before Emori even had a chance to try and come up with an answer, Murphy choked out,  
"Just go back to Polis. Now...I'll be okay-"

"We're not leaving you, Murph-" Bellamy continued objecting, but stopped in his tracks as McCreary suddenly removed the knife from Murphy's neck and quickly pushed him face-first into the ground. The knife was now replaced with his gun again and he felt sweat building on his forehead in terror as the gun was placed directly on the back of his friend's head.

"You had better do what he said, or I'm pulling this trigger here and now," McCreary growled, looking Bellamy in the eyes. The look on his face was filled with nothing but pure evil, and Bellamy knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would not hesitate to kill their friend if they didn't do what they where told.

Unable to say anything, even with his hands now held high in surrender, Bellamy gulped and turned his gaze over to Echo's now lifeless, bloody body just a few feet away from them. Her body was within arm's reach from McCreary. Tears streaming down his face now at what was happening to them, Bellamy started over to his girlfriend's body, getting ready to scoop her up and carry her back to the Rover, but McCreary stopped him.

"Leave the body." With that, he pressed the gun even deeper into the back of Murphy's head until the younger boy's face was now pressed right into the dirt and mud on the forest floor.

Closing his eyes and not daring to move a muscle, Murphy held his breath and waited until he heard all footsteps slowly leave and once the familiar sound of the Rover started up and drove away, he finally released said breath and opened his eyes. Just then, he felt the gun being removed from behind his head and felt himself being pulled back to his feet by the back of his jacket collar.

"Now that's more like it."

*****

Tense silence filled the Rover as it sped through the valley, away from Murphy yet again...away from Echo, whose lifeless, dead body they where forced to leave behind. Minutes ticked by with nobody speaking until finally, they all nearly flew forward in their seats as Bellamy slammed on the breaks. Before anybody had a chance to say anything, he leaped out of the Rover and slammed the door shut.

"Bellamy," Clarke choked out as she climbed out, too, racing over to where he was quickly walking away from them,  
"Bellamy-"

"How could we have let that son of a bitch take him like that?!" Bellamy interrupted, running his hands through his hair as he whirled to face the whole group who had jumped out of the Rover with him and where now standing right behind him. Except Emori...she was still standing beside the back door of the Rover.

"How could we have done that?! He took Murphy, he killed Echo..."

"He was going to kill Murphy, too, Bellamy!" Monty shouted, stepping forward and standing beside Clarke and Madi,  
"If we didn't get out of there right then, he was going to put a bullet in his head. You know he would have-"

"Why would he had made that kind of a deal?" Bellamy demanded, shaking his head as he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked over at Raven, who was hugging herself tightly as she silently cried,  
"He could have chosen any other way to get you out of there, Raven, why this?" He watched Raven as a darkness filled her expression as she turned to face Emori, who hadn't moved from where she stood and had not spoken once.

"Emori knows," Raven snarled, her brown eyes filled with nothing but anger,  
"Tell us, Emori. What the hell did you do?" When she was greeted with silence, she shouted,  
"What the hell did you do to convince Murphy to do something so stupid-"

"It was my idea, okay?" Emori finally snapped, moving away from the Rover and throwing her hands up in the air,  
"It was my idea, and I stand by it. It wasn't his original idea, but it was the only choice to make that would ensure you where safe. And, well, he was the one who left you behind to begin with-" Her words where cut off right then when she felt a sharp sting on her cheek and she turned shocked eyes over to Raven, who now stood in front of her with her palm in mid-air.

"You chose to sacrifice your ex-boyfriend, my best friend - Bellamy's best friend - somebody who is like a brother to me...all because you no longer love him, you no longer care about him?" Raven snapped,  
"How dare you?!"

"Emori, how could you?" Harper sadly jumped in,  
"Why would you do that to him?"

"He agreed to do it," Emori attempted to defend herself even as she was met by glares from the entire group,  
"He agreed to it, so it's not completely my fault! If it meant we could guarantee getting you out of there, John was worth the risk-"

"He was never worth that risk!" Bellamy shouted,  
"He didn't deserve that, Emori, and deep down you know that!" Before Emori could reply, Bellamy looked desperately around at the group,  
"We're not leaving him behind back there with him. At least I'm not. I've made my decision on that already; you can stay with me and formulate some plan to get him back, or you can take the Rover back to Polis. We just saw that son of a bitch murder Echo in cold blood, and he could do the same thing - and worse - to Murphy, and I will not allow that to happen." He looked around at his friends - his family,  
"Now's your chance if you want to take off. I won't fight anyone." When nobody moved, he looked over at Clarke,  
"Clarke, I know this could be putting Madi's life in danger, but I can't just leave Murphy back there with him-"

"We're staying with you, Bellamy," Madi interrupted before Clarke had time to speak,  
"He's your friend, Clarke," The young girl turned towards Clarke and met her eyes,  
"I'll be safe; you, Bellamy and Raven won't let anything happen to any of us, I know it."

"Clarke taught you well, Madi," Bellamy allowed a slight smile to curve his lips, before turning to face Clarke,  
"Please stay with us, Clarke."

"We're not going anywhere," She promised, closing the distance between them and gathering Bellamy up in her arms and holding him tightly as tears threatened her own eyes,  
"We're going to do this. Together."

"Together."

*****

"Now, you will do what I say, when I say it, no questions asked-"

"Go to hell," Murphy growled as he stumbled forward, his heart racing as they came closer to the camp. He felt the gun press up against his back as he walked and without thinking, he whirled around, feeling like he was going to be sick all over again at the sight of Echo's body which was thrown over McCreary's shoulder like a rag doll,  
"The least you could have done was let my friends take her body with them; she's my friend, too-"

"Shut it," McCreary snapped in reply, shifting Echo's body even as he moved the gun to Murphy's head again,  
"You do what I say, when I say it. Your little friend here would still be alive if they never fought me, so really, that's all on you." Chuckling at Murphy's scowl, he shouted,  
"MOVE!"

"You killed my friend; that was not part of our deal-"

"Oh yes, it was, I will kill anyone who tries to fight against the deal, and that's what they did-"

"You didn't even give it 5 minutes!" Murphy continued arguing.

"What's your point?" McCreary snarled just as they reached the main entrance back into the camp. Before Murphy could retaliate with a reply, he grinned like a man who was possessed by the devil himself and released his hold on Echo, dumping her body on the ground,  
"Now it's time for your punishment, since you where part of that fight."

"I didn't-"

"Oh you most certainly did," He scowled and with a quick jerk of Murphy's arm, yanked him forward until he was nose to nose with the younger man,  
"And you damn well know it, too. Your punishment will start as soon as you say hello to my friend Vinson. He would love to spend some time with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Rape scene included in chapter, but nothing explicit. I stay away from writing anything E-Rated*** I apologize now if any characters seem OOC, especially in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure how pleased I am with it, especially knowing how the end of season 5 ended in canon. I'm also going to apologize in advance w/ the way I ended this chapter...the main reason why is because I wanted to show just how evil both Vinson and McCreary are as people and both of them have no ounce of humanity in them; I wanted to show just how messed up the situation is, especially now in contrast to the Spacekru scene before it. Please note, I do realize that none of this happened in the back half of season 5, this isn't what happened w/ the characters, etc, but I began this during mid-season as a "what if" and have just now been able to update; I wanted to wait until long after the finale aired to update, 5x13 was so emotional to me that it took me months to recover from it. I have been debating over and over how to go about doing this now, knowing what we know in the show. I do apologize for the long wait in this though, I didn't forget about it, I just needed the extra time to think and recover from the finale.

Murphy's heart lurched at the mere mention of Vinson's name and he had to force himself to keep from throwing up right there on McCreary's boots. Plastering a brave look on his face, he met the other man's stone-cold gaze with a steely look of his own,  
"Go. To. Hell-" He was cut off as he felt McCreary's hand back-hand him across the cheek and the next thing he knew, he was thrown to the ground right beside Echo's lifeless body. Murphy's blue eyes started to well up with tears as he looked right into his friend's face; her eyes where permanently wide open, but all of the life that had been there before was now gone.

"You can watch that mouth of yours as well, if I where you," McCreary snapped, kneeling down beside him and gripping his chin in his hand to force him to meet his gaze again,  
"It's only going to make your situation much, much worse; and Vinson does not play nicely." He grinned maniacally before looking over Murphy's head and his grin widened,  
"And speak of the devil himself." Before Murphy had a chance to object any further, he felt himself being yanked up by his upper arm and pushed forward. He lifted his head and his eyes narrowed as Vinson's familiar face came into view; his stomach twisted in knots as Vinson caught sight of them and a creepy smile spread across his face as they got closer.

"I didn't think we'd see this one again, Graveyard," Vinson smirked as he looked Murphy up and down,  
"You know all of his other friends have disappeared, right?"

"I know," McCreary nodded his head as he tightened his grip on Murphy's upper arm,  
"That was part of my deal with this one here; but he likes to break the rules of said agreement, too, so..." He met Vinson's eyes darkly,  
"Is the doctor still in there?" He nodded his head at the tiny gas station behind Vinson that had been used as Clarke and Madi's home or 6 years.

"No. Diyoza wanted to speak with her and Kane for a while before you showed up, so it's just me," He tilted his head and walked closer until he was directly in front of Murphy. The younger man cringed and tried to back up as Vinson took a hold of his chin, but McCreary's grip on him didn't allow him to move far,  
"You brought me a little play date until they come back?"

"I did," Came McCreary's cold reply. 

Not liking where this appeared to be going at all, Murphy grit his teeth and twisted his arm as hard as he could until he was finally able to free it and started to bolt. However, momentarily forgetting that he was still collared, he didn't get too far away from the camp before he felt electricity surging through his entire body and with a scream of agony, he fell to the ground convulsing. After what felt like hours, the shocks came to an end, but Murphy didn't have the strength or energy to pull himself up.

And even if he did, he knew that he would regret it all over again once the shock collar was activated.

Moving his head slightly as two sets of feet came into view, Murphy looked up just as Vinson handed the shock collar remote back to McCreary, who shook his head and sighed in exasperation,  
"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way." McCreary met Murphy's glare up at him with an evil grin of his own,  
"It didn't have to be this way, you know?"

Still panting and sweating from the electric shock that had shot through his body, Murphy inwardly screamed as Vinson grabbed a hold of him and started to drag back back towards the camp.

*****

"I told you over and over again, it's a suicide mission to go back!" Emori shouted in exasperation as she sat in the back of the Rover, her chin resting in her hand as she watched the rest of her friends plot out a plan to go back for John.

"It was a suicide mission to return to the camp in the first place and follow Murphy's original plan, Emori!" Raven snapped back, her back turned to Emori. She couldn't look at her; she couldn't face her. Not after this betrayal,  
"His plan would have worked to rescue us, and it would have saved all of our lives!" At Emori's silence, Raven closed her eyes and whirled around to finally face her. She felt Bellamy's hand squeeze her shoulder to try and comfort them both, but Raven didn't acknowledge it as she continued,  
"He wouldn't even be where he's at right now if you hadn't betrayed him like that-"

"I didn't betray anyone, Raven-"

"Bullshit!" Raven shouted, storming over to the younger girl,  
"Bullshit! You where supposed to love him, Emori, like he always loved you-"

"You mean like in the last 6 months after he kept pushing me away?" Emori interrupted sharply, her face hardening,  
"Over and over and over again? You where there, Raven! So where you, Bellamy! Monty, Harper...you all where there! Raven...Bellamy...you two are supposed to be his closest friends; you saw it all go down! Yes, I gave up on him and yes, I handed him over to McCreary...I did it for YOU, Raven! Why can't you see that-"

"You did nothing for me, Emori," Raven interrupted, her voice icy cold,  
"You think you know Murphy, but you never did. You think you know everything about him and what he's been through, but you never did. He didn't tell you everything about himself, Emori; and during those 6 months after you broke up with him, he confessed things to both Bellamy and I that you will never know." She paused and shook her head in disgust,  
"You will never know the real reasons why he pushed you away like you did. And while I'm not saying he should have done that, or that he went about it the right way, you didn't even try to understand him either!"

A long, tense silence fell over the small group before Harper jumped in quietly,  
"What could Murphy had done that made you hate him so much, Emori?"

"I don't hate him, Harper-"

"You could've fooled us," Bellamy sharply hissed,  
"You're either even more of a con artist then you like to admit, or you're just lying so we won't be angry at you."

"I'm angry at him, Bellamy, but I don't hate him!" Emori shouted, moving from where she had been remained seated during this entire confrontation.

"Then why did you give him a death sentence and hand him over to McCreary when he had a solid plan to save everyone?" Clarke raised her voice next,  
"He didn't deserve that, Emori! I'm unaware of all that went down on the Ring, but I do know this. No matter what Murphy has done in the past, it was the past, and it took me 6 years to fully realize just how much he tried to do better; it took me 6 years to finally realize that he didn't deserve what happened to him when we first landed on the ground, and now, he didn't deserve what you did to him."

"Do you want to know why he probably agreed to go along with your plan instead?" Raven growled as she took another step closer to Emori,  
"Because years ago, before Finn died, I tried to do the same thing to him. I tried to hand him over to the Grounders to be killed...and I regret that every single day of my life. He hates himself for what he's done in the past, and he's never forgiven himself for shooting me; I'll bet anything that he agreed to it because he believed he deserved it and it would pay for his mistakes." 

"I was just trying to save you, Raven," Emori finally spoke with a lowered voice.

"At the cost of a member of our family though?" Bellamy demanded,  
"That never should have happened. There was another plan, yet you chose to ignore it. Why?" At Emori's silence, Bellamy watched as she lowered her head,  
"We're going to rescue Murphy, and you're more then welcome to be a part of the rescue mission because you're family. But I'm not sure if I can put my trust in you again, Emori." Turning back around, and feeling the tension between Emori and all of them, Bellamy drew in a long, shaky breath and gestured to everyone. 

There was a friend - a member of his family - that needed help badly, and the sooner they got him out, the better.

*****

Murphy didn't allow himself to be dragged too far before he regained his strength and energy and, moving as fast as he could, he lifted a leg and kicked McCreary straight in the balls, sending the other man to his knees within seconds. Reaching over and yanking the shock collar remote from his hands, all while his gut telling him he was going to make things worse, Murphy bolted as quickly as possible, not once turning around as he heard heavy footsteps closing in on him.

The camp was just barely in view by the time he felt himself being struck over the head and with another cry of pain, he fell face-first to the ground. Lifting a hand gingerly to the back of his head, he felt the stickiness of some blood as well as a bump that was already starting to form. Silently cursing himself at how stupid he was - there was no escape from here - Murphy didn't have time to think of what to do next before he watched the collar remote being picked up from where he had dropped it and with a sharp yank, felt both of his arms being pulled behind his back. A pair of cold, metal handcuffs where slapped right on his wrists, securing them tightly.

McCreary snickered and looked over at Vinson,  
"Where'd you get the cuffs from?"

"Stole them when we got here; thought they could be of use to me. Just in case," Vinson smirked, grabbing Murphy by his cuffed hands and pulling him back up so that he was now in between him and McCreary,  
"Turns out I was right." Looking over the younger man's head, Vinson smiled darkly at McCreary,  
"This one is a fighter, for sure. He likes it rough." Wrapping his other hand around Murphy's throat and squeezing, Vinson got closer to him and whispered into his ear,  
"I like it when they're rough."

"Please..." Murphy managed to choke out as flashbacks of being hung, strangled, beaten, tortured, collared, chained and raped by Ontari flashed in front of his eyes,  
"Please..." He coughed harshly as the hand released his throat and moved to grab his face instead,  
"I'll do anything, I swear...just don't..."

"Your promises now mean nothing, kid," McCreary shook his head in disappointment as he stepped up and pulled a gag out of his pocket. Placing the gag into Murphy's mouth, he tied it around the back of his head next,  
"You broke all those promises, so now it's time to pay up." He grinned maniacally as he saw a few tears dot Murphy's face and chuckled to himself as he watched Vinson slowly lower himself down onto their prisoner. The muffled scream sounding from the gag was music to his ears.

*****

Marcus was just stepping foot back into the camp with Abby at his side when the first sounds of what could only be muffled screams came from off in the distance. The relief that he had been feeling just moments ago, after he and Abby had talked with Diyoza more about trying to bring peace to all of their groups and getting Abby off of her meds - that relief was now disappearing as the muffled screams continued. 

"Do you hear that?" He whispered to Abby and then looked around at all the other prisoners who where busy working. None of them seemed to be bothered by the noise, which worried Marcus even more.

"Where's it coming from?" Abby demanded as she followed closely behind Marcus as he took off in the direction of the screams,  
"Marcus!"

"I don't know," Marcus shook his head and quickened his pace. The screams appeared to be getting much closer, and the closer he got, the more he started to feel sick to his stomach at the possibilities of what was happening. It didn't take long, however, for those suspicions to be realized when he suddenly skidded to a halt.

Two large figures - one standing and the other on top of a smaller figure...and with a quick look at who had been screaming and what was happening in front of him, Marcus felt like he was going to throw up.

"JOHN?" 

The two bigger men both stopped everything and looked over at him; both of their faces and their eyes where filled with a darkness he had only ever seen with Octavia these past 6 years and it took everything in him to not be intimidated, as both of these men where bigger and stronger then him.

And the one with the shock collar around his neck had just been...had just been...Marcus couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He started to rush over to the younger man whom he had not laid eyes on in 6 years, but was stopped when the a gun was pulled out and pointed directly at John's head. The one who had been standing by smirked like the devil himself as he looked Marcus straight in the eyes, pressing the head of the gun into the side of John's head.

"Marcus!"

Abby's shout caused Marcus' heart to drop and just as he whirled around in time to see Abby finally catch up to him and lay eyes on the young man who had been a part of the original 100, Marcus felt tears well up in his eyes as Abby brought a trembling hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"John..." She turned a look of fury to Vinson,  
"Get off of him, you son of a-" She couldn't finish the sentence when the gun was moved from John's head to Marcus'.

"If you try and stop us," McCreary sneered,  
"He dies." 

Pause.

"Choose."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bellamy, come in, can you read me? Clarke, anybody, please come in!"

The familiar voice, though muffled slightly with static, sounded from the radio sitting in the front seat of the Rover. Bellamy whirled around from where he was going over urgent details on figuring out how to rescue Murphy and his eyes widened at Kane's voice. Making a mad dash towards the front seat and snatching the radio up, Bellamy spoke into it,  
"Kane, we're all here."

Hearing the older man let out a long sigh of relief, Bellamy's anxiety level reached new heights as Kane continued talking.

"Bellamy, thank God you answered. Please for the love of God tell me that you're still somewhere close by..."

"We're not too far away," Bellamy answered, looking around him and his friends at the massive bear cave they had all been hiding in while running over idea after idea for a rescue mission,  
"Are you alone?"

"I'm alone, Bellamy," The urgency in Kane's voice grew,  
"But...Under different circumstances, I would order you all to forget what you're doing and run, but you need to get back here-"

"Just tell us if Murphy is okay, Kane!" Raven interrupted, yanking the radio out of Bellamy's hands, her own hands trembling madly as they all awaited a response.

Tense silence filled the cave before Kane's muffled voice replied back.

"No. He's not okay, Raven."

"Is he alive, Kane?!" Bellamy demanded, his own voice starting to rise.

"He's alive, but...Bellamy, it's not good; we need a plan to get him out of here now." Kane paused for a moment,  
"I've got an idea, and I've managed to get Diyoza and their pilot, Shaw, on my side; they have agreed to help me...but I need to meet up with you first. It's going to need more then 3 of us to pull it off-"

"What about my mom, Kane?" Clarke piped in urgently, wrapping her hand around Raven's to bring the radio closer to her. She didn't miss the way Raven tensed up and glared into space at the mere mention of Abby, but chose to ignore it for now.

"Your mom...I'll tell you everything when I see you; but she won't be helping us, that's a fact," Kane's voice was now filled with an anger that caused Bellamy to tense up and wonder what the hell had happened,  
"Where are you, Bellamy? Tell me where exactly where you are and I'll meet you there."

"Tell us what that bastard did to Murphy first, Kane," Bellamy demanded, fear churning in his gut for his best friend as horror stories played over his head.

"Not here," Kane sternly replied,  
"Where the hell are you kids?"

*****

Abby had known guilt before. She had known horrible, massive guilt. 

Putting her trust in Thelonious Jaha to not float her husband - Clarke's father - Jake...only to find out putting that trust in him was a horrible mistake when Jake was killed by the Chancellor.

Sending Clarke and the rest of the original 100 down to Earth, knowing it was possible they all might die.

Submitting to the City of Light chip, only to wind up torturing Marcus and, more importantly, her daughter.

Putting innocent people - John and Emori - through torture by almost putting Emori in the radiation chamber to test Nightblood on her...and ignoring John's horrible screams of anguish when he thought he was going to lose the woman he loved.

The last 6 years down the Bunker under Octavia's rule and being a vital part in creating Blodreina herself.

Torturing Raven with the shock collar just a few days ago...and just after they had been reunited.

But none of that...none of that compared to the anguish and guilt churning in her gut right now over what she had done - what she had allowed to happen and had in fact stood by and watched without lifting a finger.

She had been given a choice...forced to make a choice...a horrible choice: John's lack of consent or a bullet in Marcus' brain.

And she had made her choice. 

The look of absolute, sheer horror on Marcus' face as he stared her down was imprinted in her memory; the look of horror was soon replaced with a look of disgust directed at her. And Abby didn't blame him one bit; she hated herself with every fiber of her being for doing what she did to John.

The memory, the sounds, of John's anguished, horrible cries as Vinson had done the unthinkable and had forced himself back onto the younger man would live in her for the remainder of her life, and she deserved nothing less for that. She would always remember the tears streaming down John's face as he begged and pleaded, but his cries fell on deaf ears. She could only watch so much, and had eventually closed her eyes, but the maniacal sound of McCreary's laughter as he continued to hold the gun at Marcus would live with her forever, even in her nightmares.

Now...she was back in the home Clarke had made for herself, unable to continue doing the work she was originally sent here to do. Her muscles wouldn't work as she slumped at one of the tables, her eyes on the very man she had committed the worst betrayal against. The young man whom she had started to see like a son after he had helped save Clarke's life in the City of Light all those years ago.

And John was chained across the room on the bed closest to the farther wall, his wrists suspended in the air by handcuffs. She had watched as he had stubbornly continued to put up a fight, even after what had been done to him; he still found that little bit of energy left to try and free himself...but came out losing yet again. He had been stripped of his jacket and t-shirt, leaving only the shock collar remaining on his upper body. Vinson had then laughed, as John had not been allowed to put his pants back on either and heaven only knew what he and McCreary had done with those. Abby remembered the sickening sound of a loud pop as John had continued to fight for himself, but only gave up once his shoulder was pulled out of its socket; it was then followed by an unmistakable crack as McCreary broke the same arm before handcuffing him to the bed. Orders where barked in her direction that she was not allowed to leave, and it was at that moment she noticed for the first time that Marcus was no longer with her.

She didn't blame him. Just by the look in his eyes and the silent communication between them, she already knew that Marcus would never forgive her for this one. Neither would Clarke or Raven, or any of John's friends.

And John himself...she wasn't stupid, she know that for a long time, he had seen her as sort of a mother figure in his life, even if he never said it out-loud. And now, she had betrayed him yet again in the worst way possible. Although it had been several hours since McCreary and Vinson had left her here alone with John, neither of them had spoken a word and John had not looked at her once this entire time. The way his shoulders had eventually slumped and his head lowered and turned away from her - the way he finally just stopped fighting and attempting to free himself - it said only one thing.

He had given up. And it was all her fault.

*****

Marcus lowered the radio and breathed out a long, heavy sigh as he looked around him, his eyes searching until he found the young pilot hurrying towards him. Waving him over urgently as he remained out of view of McCreary and Vinson, he waited until Shaw was close enough to him before he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him further into his hiding spot.

"Nobody saw you?"

"Diyoza's keeping McCreary and Vinson occupied for now, but I don't know how long they'll be able to buy it," Shaw's brow furrowed in concern,  
"Did you get a hold of Murphy's friends?"

Nodding, Marcus shoved the radio into Shaw's own hand,  
"I did. I've got Bellamy's location; they're all not too far from here...I'm going to go and get them, and I need you to keep watch on Abby and John for me. If Diyoza needs your help, help her-"

"Do you really think Abby would do anything else after this?" The pilot interrupted, frowning deeply.

"Honestly, I don't know what she's capable of right now," Marcus mumbled under his breath,   
"I had thought a few hours ago that things where looking up to getting her off of those pills, but..." He stopped, unable to say the words,  
"I don't even know her anymore." He met the young pilot's dark eyes sternly,  
"We need to get John out of there tonight; I don't care what it takes. Even if this entire place goes up in flames...which it very well might..." He nodded at the radio he had placed in Shaw's hand,  
"Keep that on you at all times; stay out of sight and I'll radio when Bellamy and I get close."

*****

"He's alive..." Bellamy uttered quietly, looking around at his friends,  
"At least he's alive..."

Raven shook her head hard and ran her fingers through her messy ponytail,  
"But he's not okay; McCreary did something to him and I'm afraid that I might know what-"

"Don't say it," Bellamy interrupted sharply,  
"Do not say it, Raven-"

"Bellamy, you have to think it's a possibility given what Kane said," Raven snapped, pacing back and forth in the cave,  
"Whatever it is that he did to him, it's not good!"

"You realize that you're going to just get yourself killed if you try and go back there," Emori raised her voice, folding her arms across her chest,  
"There was no way around the deal McCreary made; either he's going to kill John before you get there or he's going to kill you. No matter what, we're all not going to make it out of here alive-"

"He already killed ECHO, Emori!" Monty snapped, causing Bellamy to flinch and snap his own eyes shut to hold back the pain of the loss of his girlfriend,  
"He killed one of us already just because she was in the way! We're not going to let him kill Murphy, too." He shook his head,  
"What happened to you? When did you become so willing to let him die?" 

At Emori's silence, Bellamy opened his eyes again and spoke up, his voice strong and clear,  
"We don't have any time to waste anymore; you can help us or not. It's up to you." Not waiting for a response, he continued and met the eyes of the rest of the group gathered around him,  
"Once Kane arrives, wait for our signal and the rest of you take the Rover to meet us halfway."

"Do you even know what Kane is planning, Bellamy?" Clarke demanded, stepping closer,  
"You both could be walking into some sort of trap for all you know."

"I know," Bellamy nodded his head in agreement,  
"But Shaw and Diyoza somehow are on his side and he's got something planned; none of us know what it is, but this is Kane. He won't let anything happen to any of us-"

"And what about my mom?" Clarke interrupted, gripping Madi's hand in her own tightly. The young girl had remained silent throughout everything that had happened, the shock of it all slowly starting to take a toll just by the look on her face,  
"He said she won't be helping, so...what does that even mean?"

"I don't know, Clarke; I don't know what he means by that, but it can't be good," He held up a hand as Clarke started to interrupt,  
"She'll be okay, too."

"You can't make any promises that any of us are gonna be okay, Bellamy," Harper shook her head,  
"We're going into this completely blind. Murphy might be alive right now, but we don't even know what's waiting for us; we don't know what happened to Abby to cause Kane to react like he did...and we don't know what McCreary has done. None of us could make it out of this alive." She briefly looked up at Emori, who hadn't moved from where she stood; but Harper was relieved to see that a look of guilt and some regret was starting to show on her face,  
"If there's one thing you're right about here, Emori, it's the fact that this is a suicide mission." Before anyone could reply, she added,  
"But it's worth it." She sternly met Emori's eyes and stood her down,  
"MURPHY is worth it; he's worth this risk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing real quick: I'm sorry. I realize that what Abby has done is a shock, but season 5 Abby was a shock in itself. Becoming a drug addict was a shock. And her shock-collaring Raven was even worse. This, honestly, seems to me like something season 5 Abby might do if being forced with a horrific choice like this.


	5. Chapter 5

The guilt was eating Abby alive and the more time that passed, and the longer she had to watch over John, the worse she felt. She glanced down at the shock collar remote that McCreary and Vinson had given to her hours ago, disgust flowed through her that she even had it in her possession; that what she had done was so horrific that she was now in charge of deciding whether to electrocute John herself or not.

_You used it on Raven, Abby; you're fully capable of doing it._

Clenching her eyes shut tightly as the voice in her head screamed the truth at her, Abby shoved the remote to the side and stood up shakily, walking over to where John was still chained to the bed. Not even knowing what to expect, or how he would react to her even coming near him - much less touching him - Abby watched as the younger man who was like a son to her didn't even react as she stepped up to him. His head was still turned away from her and his eyes where shut. Reaching a shaking hand out, she was just laying it on his bare shoulder when he violently reacted and pulled away. His wounded right arm had to have been jarred too much and caused excruciating pain for him, but if Abby was being honest with herself, it was hard to read the look on John's face as he turned to face her.

But the way he spoke the next words and the pain evident in his voice said it all to her.

"Don't touch me..."

His voice was quiet and filled with agony and as she watched him close his eyes again and turn away, Abby lowered her hand and backed away. There was no fixing this; she had done too much damage now for this to ever be fixed.

And she had nobody to blame but herself.

*****

"Alright. I'll help."

Raven looked up and stopped packing the length of the bear cave, but kept her arms folded over her chest as she looked straight at Emori. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Bellamy did the same.

"I'll help you," Emori whispered, not looking up at any of them; her gaze was fixated on the cave floor as her shoe made circles in the dirt,  
"Get him back, I mean."

"Why?" Raven demanded, unable to stop herself from speaking the harsh question.

"Why what?" Emori finally looked up, startled at the question.

"Why are you helping to get him back?" Raven answered, stepping closer to the younger girl,  
"You're the one who sold him to McCreary and you've made it quite clear you didn't see anything wrong with it. So," She shrugged a shoulder and nodded over at Bellamy and her remaining friends,  
"Why are you suddenly so willing to help us?"

"Because...I was wrong, Raven," Emori whispered.

"Damn right you where wrong," Bellamy interrupted, voice low as he folded his own arms.

"I'm sorry-"

"Emori, we're not the ones you should be apologizing to," Harper jumped in,  
"You know that."

"I am sorry about what I did," Emori continued, lifting her gaze finally,  
"I'm not sorry for trying to save you, Raven; but turning on John like that...and making it seem like I hated him when I don't...I never should have sold him to McCreary-"

"Why did it take you that long to figure that out?" Bellamy demanded,  
"Why didn't you go along with this original plan in the first place?"

"I was hurt-"

"You both where, Emori," Raven snapped,  
"It wasn't all about you!"

"I was hurt that he pushed me away like he did, and I reacted in the wrong way," Emori sighed in defeat,  
"What do you want me to say? I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did; you screwed up and we don't even know if Murphy will make it out of this alive!" Raven shouted, starting to lose her temper all over again. She was about to step up and get into Emori's face when Bellamy's hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks,  
"You did this to my best friend. You not only hurt him, but you hurt all of us, Emori."

"I know," Emori's voice started to tremble as she spoke,  
"And I want to help get him back..."

A tense silence filled the cave before Bellamy nodded his head in agreement,  
"Alright. You'll be joining everyone else after Kane gets here; y'all will need to stay in the Rover and be ready for my signal once we've got Murphy out of there." He glanced over at Clarke,  
"The entire valley might go up in flames, Clarke; I know it was yours and Madi's home for 6 years, but-"

"We know," Clarke interrupted. Sadness shown in her eyes, but so did a stubborn determination.

With a nod of his head, Bellamy was about to continue when footsteps sounded from behind them and a flashlight shown in their direction. Grabbing his own flashlight, he shown it in the direction the footsteps where coming from and breathed out a long sigh of relief when Kane stepped out of the shadows. The older man looked around at their small group and a tiny smile appeared on his face before fading almost instantly.

"Thank goodness you all are here..."

"What did they do to him, Kane?" Bellamy stepped closer and fear churned in his gut at the deep sadness showing plainingly in his eyes,  
"Is Murphy alright?"

Lifting a hand to rest it on Bellamy's shoulder, squeezing tightly, Kane shook his head,  
"I don't know if he ever will be again after what they did to him, Bellamy." Silence fell upon the group and after some inner debate, he gently pulled Bellamy away and out of hearing range,  
"Abby and I...we where unaware that John was even back there with McCreary; we thought you all had escaped." He glanced tentatively, briefly, over at Clarke as he said the next words, even as Raven stormed after them and joined Bellamy's side,  
"Your mom and I, after meeting with Diyoza, we heard John screaming and wound up walking in on McCreary and Vinson..." He paused as Raven stood beside Bellamy and with a frown, addressed her,  
"Raven, I need to speak with Bellamy about this in private-"

"Then you're going to tell me, too," Raven snapped heatedly,  
"He's our friend; whatever you tell Bellamy, you tell me as well." She paused briefly,  
"Murphy's in this situation in the first place because he agreed to be a human sacrifice for ME, Kane."

Knowing there was no way to get Raven to leave, Kane sighed tiredly and continued,  
"Abby and I followed the sound of John's screams and found McCreary and Vinson...they where-they where raping him, Bellamy," At the last words, he kept his voice lowered so nobody else could hear him. At the looks of horror etched on both Bellamy's and Raven's faces at his words, Kane wished he didn't have to say the next part, but knew he had no choice in the matter,  
"We tried to stop them, but those sick bastards put their gun on me and forced Abby to make a choice. Either they kill me or...or Abby allows for them to continue doing this to John..."

"What...?" Raven choked out, feeling like she had been punched in the gut.

"Abby allowed for them to do this to him; she stood by and watched it happen, even while they where threatening to kill me. I tried to stop her, you two..." Kane was unable to continue as rage washed over him at the sick memory of what Abby did.

"No...No, Abby wouldn't do that..." Bellamy was starting to feel ill; he knew that it was bad, what had happened to his best friend, but he didn't realize that it was going to be this bad.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Kane whispered brokenly and had to turn away as he watched Raven cover her face with her hands, a sob bursting from her as she buried herself into Bellamy's chest. Turning away from the duo, Kane ran his fingers through his hair as guilt washed over him that he had been unable to stop Abby from making that choice.

"What's the plan then?" Bellamy finally broke the silence as Raven finally pulled out of his arms. He attempted to keep his voice from shaking, but it was getting hard,  
"How do we get him out of there? And what do we do about Abby?"

Turning back around to face the two, Kane let out a long breath,  
"The two of us are going back to get him. Now. Their pilot Shaw is keeping an eye on Abby and John while I came to see you-"

"Wait, you left Murphy with her?!" Raven snapped loudly, causing heads to turn from the other corner of the cave, but she ignored them,  
"After what she allowed to happen to him-"

"I had to in order to get a plan ready, Raven," Kane shook his head as he explained,  
"McCreary locked up both John and Abby in the same room Clarke has been living these past 6 years; I managed to sneak out before I found out what else was going to happen. Shaw is keeping an eye on the place and I'll radio him as we get closer. Diyoza is distracting all of the prisoners, but I don't know how much longer they can all be distracted with McCreary and Vinson both still on the loose."

"So you don't know whether they've done anything else to Murphy..." Bellamy whispered brokenly. It was taking everything in him to not completely break and every piece of new information Kane was giving made him even more determined to rescue his friend and get the hell out of there.

"I don't," Kane shook his head and was about to continue when Clarke came up on Bellamy's other side,  
"Clarke-"

"If this is about my mom, too, I have a right to know, Kane," Clarke demanded, looking the older man in the eyes.

"That I cannot tell you at the moment, Clarke," Kane denied her with a hard shake of his head,  
"Your mom will tell you when you see her; she has a lot of apologies to make and a lot to make up for after this. But know this, Clarke." Meeting Clarke's eyes, his own welled up with tears as he whispered,  
"She and I are done."

Clarke's mouth dropped open and found herself, for the first time, unable to speak. Looking back and forth between Bellamy, Raven and Kane, she watched as Kane nodded at Bellamy and placed his hand back on his shoulder.

"We need to get going now. Do you have your radio on you?" At Bellamy's nod, Kane moved towards the remaining group and raised his voice,  
"Okay, everyone, here's what we're gonna do. Is there an extra radio in the Rover?" Monty leaped forward and opened the front door of the Rover and it only took a few seconds before he pulled out one of the radios.

"Got it." He answered, holding it up.

"Good. Keep it on you. I'll radio you once we've got John and I'll tell you where to meet us at." He paused for a moment,  
"I hope you're all in on this plan; there's no backing out at the last minute." As everyone shook their heads, Kane continued,  
"You should also be aware that there are no guarantees here that everyone will make it out of this place alive. I hope you're aware of that."

"We know," Harper whispered.

"If this place winds up going down in a blaze of fire and I'm not back to the Rover yet, but you all are, I order you to get the hell out of here. Do not wait around for me."

"Kane-" Bellamy started, but Kane narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"That's a direct order." As everyone shut their mouths, Kane nodded over to Bellamy again,  
"Alright, you ready, son?"

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Raven piped up, starting to take a step forward, but Bellamy held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not, Raven."

"Bellamy, this is Murphy we're talking about here; he's in this mess because of me!" Before Bellamy could interrupt her, she raised her voice again,  
"I'm going with you-"

"You're staying with everyone else, Raven. End of story," Kane ordered, stepping in between Raven and Bellamy and gently pushing her back towards the group. Reaching for the radio that Monty still held in his hand, he pulled it out of his grasp and shoved it into Raven's hand,  
"You're not going with us. But you will be the first to know when we've got him." Even as Raven started to interject, tears now streaming down her cheeks, Kane shouted to Bellamy as he moved towards to cave entrance,  
"Let's go!"

*****

_"Shaw, come in, it's Marcus. Do you read me?"_

Shaw backed further away from the gas station home that Clarke had made for herself - the home that was currently occupied by Abby and John at the moment - and hid further out of sight as the older man's voice came over his radio. Looking around him to make sure that nobody was nearby or within hearing range, the young pilot pulled out his radio,  
"I'm here. Are you on your way?"

_"I've got Bellamy, we're on our way now. Has anyone seen you yet?"_

"There's been some close calls, but nothing yet," Shaw let out a long sigh as he peeked around the corner and his heart sank in his chest as he saw McCreary and Vinson come into view and make their way towards the house,  
"But you have to get here quickly, man...McCreary's just about to enter that house that Murphy's in..."

_"What the hell do you mean he's entering the house, Shaw?"_

Shaw assumed that was Bellamy's voice that sounded next over the radio and he licked his lips once as he watched McCreary open the door and walk inside,  
"I mean, he's entering the fucking house as I speak; he's capable of anything, Bellamy." He paused briefly,  
"What do I do when-"

His words where cut off when Murphy's unmistakable scream sliced through the air and Shaw flinched visibly as he brought the radio back up to his mouth,  
"Hurry!"

*****


End file.
